El Amor es como el relámpago
by Clary Lightsworn
Summary: Una boda se celebra en el reino de Liones ¿Podrá esta pareja ser feliz? [Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


" **EL AMOR ES COMO EL RELAMPAGO"**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

La ciudad de Liones se viste de brillantes colores, las calles ahora reparadas después de la guerra entre demonios y caballeros sagrados lucen abarrotadas de personas que van y vienen en todas direcciones. El reino está de fiesta y no es para menos, la primer princesa está celebrando su boda con el nuevo gran maestro de los caballeros sagrados, Gil Thunder.

La novia se encuentra en el salón principal del reino probándose su hermoso vestido, mientras que Verónica le da algunos consejos.

\- ¿Nerviosa?- le dice la joven de cabello purpura.

\- Sabes que sí, he estado esperando esto durante muchos años.

\- Lo sé, has tenido la cabeza en otro mundo toda la semana.

\- SI, gracias por aguantarme Verónica, pero no sabes lo feliz que estoy hermana.

\- Lo imagino, yo también deseo que seas muy feliz y sabes que Elizabeth también aunque no esté con nosotros en este momento.

\- Elizabeth…- suspira la joven recordando como la chica había actuado muy extraño el día anterior y desaparecido durante la noche.

\- ¿No se cómo pudo hacerte esto?- dice el rey en tono de desaprobación mientras acompaña a sus dos hijas- Elizabeth sabía desde hace un mes que hoy seria tu gran día.

\- Estoy segura que aparecerá en el último momento- le dice la segunda princesa tratando de levantar los ánimos- Los siete pecados capitales la traerán de regreso, Meliodas no permitirá que ella se pierda este momento, además él es amigo de Gil Thunder, lo que sea que ellos tuvieran que solucionar la harán rápido para poder estar aquí.

\- Eso espero- dice Margaret con tono de resignación- Todo debe ser perfecto este día.

/

Mientras todo esto ocurría en una cárcel subterránea del reino, una joven sollozaba amargamente, sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza a los barrotes de su celda, mientras repetía una y otra vez sus suplicas.

\- Gil, por favor, no te cases con ella. Gil, por favor, no te cases con ella….

\- ¡Ya basta!- le grita uno de los guardias- No importa cuánto llores, alguien como tú no podrá hacer nada para impedir esa boda, Gil Thunder jamás estará a tu lado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- dice una voz justo detrás de guardia.

\- Pero, pero, tu eres- balbucea antes de caer inconsciente en el piso.

\- ¿Has venido? ¿Pero cómo?- dice la mujer sorprendida, viendo a su nuevo aliado acercarse a la celda.

\- No vine solo por supuesto, pero eso no importa ahora- dice usando su fuerza para abrir el sello- Merlín coloco un campo especial en esta celda, pero al parecer puede romperse con facilidad desde el exterior.

\- Ya veo- susurra la mujer.

\- ¿Y qué esperas?- le dice regañándola- Acaso no te das cuenta que debemos impedir una boda.

La joven parece recuperar confianza y sale rápidamente de su pequeño confinamiento.

\- Si, esa mujer jamás tendrá a Gil, yo… Yo voy a impedirlo, no importa lo que me cueste.

/

El día comienza a avanzar y los preparativos están casi finalizados.

\- ¿Así que no la has visto estos últimos días?- dice Howzer a su amigo de cabello rosa.

\- No, ella insistió en que no debía verla hasta este día, además Elizabeth me comento que Margaret ha estado tan nerviosa estos días que ha sido muy olvidadiza y ha estado incluso de mal humor, así que no quería estresarla más y acepte sus condiciones.

\- Tan considerado como siempre- dice Griamore, quien al igual que Howzer está usando un traje formal- Pero tienes razón, la princesa Margaret debe estar muy estresada, en especial después de anoche en que discutió con Elizabeth y esta al parecer se molestó mucho con ella.

\- ¿Sabes si ya regreso?- pregunta Gil Thunder.

\- No- responde el moreno- Verónica me contó que Elizabeth escapo junto con Meliodas, Diana y King, hasta hace unas horas no habían regresado.

\- No creo que Elizabeth siga molesta con Margaret- responde Gil- seguramente algo ocurrio y por eso ella fue con el capitán Meliodas, quizás sea algo sin importancia y por eso no quisieron decirnos.

\- Es obvio que no querían arruinar tu día especial- le aclara Howzer- Si Meliodas no menciono nada significa que es algo sin importancia, seguramente regresaran para el atardecer.

\- Eso espero- suspira Gil- Margaret estará muy deprimida si Elizabeth se pierde este día.

/

Unas horas más tardes.

\- Finalmente hemos regresado- dice Hawk mientras que King, Elizabeth y el caminan entre las concurridas calles.

\- Debo darme prisa- dice Elizabeth apresurándose al castillo mientras viste el uniforme de la taberna.

\- No te preocupes aun tienes algo de tiempo, además el capitán dijo que todo saldría bien.

\- Lo sé y no dudo de su palabra, pero debo reunirme con mi familia y llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia.

\- Nos vemos allá entonces- dice Diana en su forma pequeña apareciendo sobre un tejado.

\- ¿Diana?- dice King sonrojándose al verla usando un vestido formal- ¿Recibiste la noticia del capitán?

\- Por supuesto- les responde- Pero debemos asistir a una boda justo en este momento, así que mejor nos damos prisa.

\- Gracias- dice Elizabeth despidiéndose de ellos.

/

El ruido de trompetas y fanfarrias se escucha en todos los alrededores del palacio, muchas personas del reino se reúnen mientras la novia hace su aparición, está usando un vestido blanco y largo, unas niñas llevan la cola de su vestido mientras se dirige al altar donde Gil Thunder la espera con Howzer a su lado.

Ambos se reúnen frente al altar, donde Baltra los espera, a su lado la segunda princesa; justo en ese momento Elizabeth aparece entre la multitud usando su vestido amarillo.

\- Sabia que vendrías- le dice Verónica mientras ambas se reúnen y el rey la ve con orgullo.

\- Claro, este es un momento muy especial para mi familia- responde la peliplateada.

Un nuevo alboroto y esta vez el sacerdote da inicio a la ceremonia.

\- Te ves hermosa- le dice Gil a Margaret.

\- Tu también Gil y después de esto estaremos juntos para siempre.

\- Pueblo de Liones- comienza mientras todos guardan silencio- Estamos reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a la primer princesa de Liones, la señorita Margaret y al Gran Maestro de los Caballeros Sagrados, Gil Thunder- se escuchan algunos aplausos y el rey se ve muy emocionado- Princesa Margaret, acepta como esposo a Gil Thunder para amarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

\- Por supuesto que acepto- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Joven Gil Thunder, acepta como esposa a la princesa Margaret para amarla en la salud y la enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Un silencio invade el recinto mientras el caballero parece perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Maestro Gil Thunder- repite el sacerdote.

\- ¿Qué te pasa amor?- dice preocupada la princesa, mientras Elizabeth parece tensarse.

\- No- responde el de cabello rosa- No acepto- dice mientras todas las personas a su alrededor parecen conmocionarse ante las palabras.

\- Pero ¿Qué dices Gil?- dice molesta la joven- Tú, tú no me puedes hacer esto, yo….

\- ¡Yo me opongo también!- grita entre la multitud Meliodas apuntando con su espada.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?- grita Howzer sin comprender la escena.

\- Malditos- grita esta vez la novia- ¿Cómo se atreven a arruinar este momento?

\- No permitiremos que arruines la felicidad de mi hermana- dice Elizabeth acercándose al altar, mientras poco a poco las personas a su alrededor comienzan a desaparecer.

\- ¿Ilusiones?- dice sorprendida la novia.

\- Tú no eres la única que puede engañar a los demás- dice de pronto una voz frente al castillo, todos giran la vista en esa dirección mientras la verdadera Margaret observa al lado de Merlín.

\- Así es- agrega la hechicera- Y parece que tu plan perfecto tenía ciertos errores.

\- No es correcto jugar con los sentimientos de los demás- dice el sacerdote mientras también se transforma revelando que se trataba todo el tiempo de Gowther.

\- Todo termino Vivian- reclama Gil Thunder sujetándola de la muñeca- Ya ríndete.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?- pregunta la mujer llorando al verse rodeada por los pecados capitales y descubrir que todo fue una treta.

\- Al principio pensé que la verdadera Margaret estaba demasiado preocupada por la boda y por eso actuaba de manera sospechosa, pero con el tiempo, tu conducta era demasiado diferente como para que yo no lo notara.

\- Y no solo él- explica Elizabeth- Mí padre y también yo notamos que había algo raro contigo.

\- Algo en mi intuición me hizo sospechar que podría tener algo que ver contigo- agrega Merlín- Fue cuando mande a Meliodas y descubrí que mi prisión se había roto, más aun luego de escapar habías secuestrado a la verdadera princesa.

\- Quisimos actuar de inmediato, pero decidimos esperar ya que en ese momento desconocíamos el paradero de la princesa Margaret- dice King.

\- Así que fingimos creerte para poder encontrarla- termina Gil Thunder.

\- Fue a Elizabeth a quien se le ocurrió que usarías tu propia cárcel para encerrar a su hermana, pero esperarías un tiempo, no creías que buscaríamos dos veces en el mismo sitio.

\- Esto es muy injusto- dice Vivian llorando- Todos ustedes, porque no pueden entender que amo a Gil.

\- No me amas entiendes- dice regañándola el pelirrosa- Solo estas obsesionada.

\- Gil, me partió el corazón enterarme que te casarías- le explica- Trate de secuestrarte de nuevo, pero esta bruja- dice señalando a Merlin- Logro capturarme, sin embargo no podía permitir que te casaras, yo no…

\- No puedes obligar a nadie a amarte- explica Elizabeth- El amor es algo que nace involuntariamente, si la otra persona no te corresponde, se debe respetar su decisión.

\- Si deseas seguir con esto tendré que colocarte una maldición- dice Merlín con tono maligno.

\- Esta bien- dice Vivian con resignación- Me iré voluntariamente de este reino- dice entre sollozos- Es la mejor opción.

\- Pero antes, pídele perdón a Margaret- le reclama Gil Thunder- Es la segunda vez que nos haces sufrir.

\- Disculpa- dice en tono bajo- Espero que sean felices- dice la hechicera muy cabizbaja, luego de observarlos por unos minutos se fija en Merlín y desaparece tele transportándose.

\- ¿Crees que regrese Capitán?- dice Diana mientras el grupo se reúne.

\- Probablemente, lo mejor será que hagas tu ceremonia lo más discreta posible pequeño Gil- dice viendo a su amigo y antiguo alumno- En caso que aun quieras continuar con esto.

\- Por supuesto que si- le dice enfático- Ya tengo la bendición del rey y el sí de una hermosa princesa, por supuesto que me casare.

\- Gil- dice abrazándolo- Gracias por descubrir la verdad y a ti también Elizabeth, papá, gracias.

Las dos princesas y el rey miran a Margaret con un rostro de satisfacción.

\- Realmente fuiste muy lista Elizabeth- le dice Veronica- Yo tenía mis sospechas pero no me atrevía a actuar, temía que si algo estaba mal, Margaret podía salir herida.

\- Yo también, fue por eso que el señor Meliodas me ayudo como siempre- dice la princesa dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su preciado héroe.

\- ¿Alguien puede decir por qué yo no estaba enterado?- grita de pronto Howzer rompiendo a llorar- Gil creí que eras mi amigo, yo, yo confiaba en ti…

\- Lo siento- dice tratando de excusarse- pero es que no estaba seguro que pudieras seguirnos la corriente con toda la actuación, sin ofender pero eres muy poco sutil Howzer.

\- Eres un malvado y yo que acepte sr tu padrino.

\- Y aun puedes serlo- le dice para tratar de consolarlo.

Entre risas los pecados y los miembros del castillo se despiden, claro que habría una boda real muy pronto, pero esa, esa es otra historia.


End file.
